Zaphod Beeblebrox
He is from a planet in the vicinity of Betelgeuse, and is a "semi-half-brother" of Ford Prefect, with whom he "shares three of the same mothers". Because of "an accident with a contraceptive and a time machine", his direct ancestors from his father are also his direct descendants. Zaphod is the inventor of the Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster the effect of one "is like having your brain smashed out by a slice of lemon wrapped round a large gold brick." He's the only person alive who can drink more than three in one sitting. Apperance: This character is described across all versions as having two heads and three arms, though explanations of how he came to receive the extra appendages differed between versions. It's hinted that Zaphod "created" the second head himself when shutting off the parts of his mind that contain portions of his personality that "are not presidential." The second head appears underneath the first, roughly between his chin and the top of his chest, popping up when the first head is flipped backwards. The third arm is hidden underneath Zaphod's clothing, appears to be controlled by the second head. Zaphod wears unique clothing that contains a mixture of bright and contrasting colours to make him stand out and be the centre of attention. He was voted "Worst Dressed Sentient Being in the Known Universe" for seven years in a row. Personality: As a character, Zaphod is hedonistic and irresponsible, self-centered almost to the point of solipsism, and often extremely insensitive to the feelings of those around him. He is nevertheless quite charismatic which causes many characters to ignore his other flaws. Zaphod is usually busy carrying out some grand scheme, and has no clue as to what it is and is unable to do anything but follow the path that he laid out for himself. Zaphod's grand schemes have included, over time, a second hand ballpoint pen business. He was forced to section off the part of his brain that stored the plan so that scans of his mind, which would be necessary for him to become president, wouldn't reveal his plan, which included his being President of the Galaxy and subsequently stealing the prototype Infinite Improbability Drive starship. However, in his altered state of mind he follows the path he left only reluctantly and very much wishes to go off and lie on beaches rather than see the scheme through. According to screening tests that Zaphod ran on himself in the Heart of Gold's medical bay, he is "clever, imaginative, irresponsible, untrustworthy, extrovert, nothing you couldn't have guessed". Zaphod with all his flaws, can be both clever and a complete moron as proven by this quote: "One of the major difficulties Trillian experienced in her relationship with Zaphod was learning to distinguish between him pretending to be stupid just to get people off their guard, pretending to be stupid because he couldn't be bothered to think and wanted someone else to do it for him, pretending to be outrageously stupid to hide the fact that he didn't actually understand what was going on, and really being genuinely stupid." Arrival in Traverse Town Zaphod arrived in Traverse Town while in the middle of a heated argument with Ford Prefect. He was holding the Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy at the time, which promptly made it's way to the ground upon Zaphod's noticing of a carnival. There he met Mamori who he unsucessfully hit on. Currently he believes Traverse Town is just a Carnival Planet inhabited by females, he's even mistaken a male for a female. Zaphod believes that his ship will eventually pick him back up and isn't letting the situation bother him.